What Happens To a Wammy
by DaddysAngel1013
Summary: (Slightly one shot) and histories of the best boys around. From laughs and giggles to painful memories of lives before. Occasional ones shot stories of their lives imbedded in their wonderful lives.


Wammy Boy: One shots dedicated to the best boys

**I have written a story for my favorite whammy boys. Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note or characters involved.**

* * *

(Mello's pov)

Ok, listen here. I'm going to tell me my life and you are going to listen because I am only saying this once:

So once upon a time I'm was born into a hell whole of a family. We lived in little rural town somewhere in who knows where Germany. There was my little sister Thea, my older brother Thomas, and me, Michael. Of course along with my evil father, my loving mother, and my abusing, drug addicted, drunken, rapist uncle Kyle.

Let's start with Thea. First off, I was four when she was born. I left home when I was seven. I only knew her for her first three years. She was beautiful. I loved my little sister so much. My father hated her almost as much as he hated me, so Thea was basically my child. To this day I wonder what she is like now? She should be ten right now for I am fourteen. I wonder if I will ever see her again. Anyways moving on.

Then there is Thomas, my older brother. Thomas never cared for me much. Every night right before bed Thomas would enter my room and say these exact words: "Dear brother, I hope you close your eyes, and they never open again. For the world would be better without you." Then he would leave my room for me to cry myself to sleep once again. I hate Thomas. Every time I think about him I just want to beat the crap out of something! Anything! Thinking about him makes my blood move faster. It makes me really want to kill someone! I HATE THAT DAMN ASSMOUTH!

Ok, calm down. I'm good now. Alright so and my mom Madiline was terribly I'll. She had gotten in a wreck and was paraplegic. She was bed ridden with a horrible immune system. Child birth of Thea didn't help. She was weak and we all knew she would pass soon. I loved my mom so much. I took after her quite a bit in looks. Ass's out there in the world would tell me how girly I look and how mother, Thea and I looked so much alike. These endless comments are part of what drove me to leave. Mainly because these comments came from father.

My father. Every time I was in his sight a new scar was added to my arm. Whether it was from him literally hitting me or self inflicted from the emotional pain he caused, a scar would always come. All the painful days of constant abuse. Numerous hospital visits. One night he beat me with a frying pan until unconsciousness then threw me into the river. Police escorted me home.

Kyle. That ass mouth is another word for fucking rape. He shoved his pole up me everyday. I have cuts up and down my legs from his sorry ass. Everyday constant rape. Even as young as Thea, Kyle was already molesting her. Which is why I killed him. It was the day I ran away from home. I didn't want him to rape Thea when I wasn't their to help her. So I shot him. I drug his body to the cliff on our side of town. I dropped him then fled town.

I had been traveling alone on the streets for two years. Sleeping in a box. Begging for scraps. Dumpster diving for clothes. On my eighth birthday I came across a long Gothic gate. Behind the gate was a gloomy building. It was raining hard yet there was a teenage boy sitting in the yard he called me over to where he had walked to the gate.

"Where did you come from" This boy was strange. He had charcoal black hair, and deep obsidian eyes.

"That shouldn't matter to you" I say coldly. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't have called me over.

"You realize its raining, kid"

"I could ask you the same!" I snap back. This guy is annoying.

"Where are your parents?" He asks me with what seems almost like concern.

"I- I don't know, I haven't seen them for a couple years now." My voice broke. My body was stretching with heavy sobs. God when did I become such a pussy.

"You know what, how about you come inside with me. We can get you warm, get you dry, and feed you nicely." The boy replied.

OK so don't get me wrong. I know I'm not supposed to go with strangers. But I frankly don't give a fuck. And I will do what I want. I'm cold and I am going to get warm.

"Fine." I accept and he let's me in the gate and we walk into the building. The first step into the building was like being transported to a different world. Screaming kids and flying colors.

"L! L! L! HELP ME!" A black haired boy who looked quite like the first is sitting in a shopping in the hallway flying through the halls being chased by an old man.

"Sorry BB gotta go!" He turns away and laughs and continues walking with me to walk looks like a living room. He sits me down and sits down in the chair across from me.

He stares at me intensely with his empty hollow eyes, almost like he is staring at me with out actually seeing me. It makes me uncomfortable and I become fidgety.

"What!?" I'm tired of the stare.

"I'm L, who are you?" He leans back into his chair arms crossed.

Should I trust this guy? I know better than to tell my real name. I need an alias.

"I'm Mello"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. Critism welcomed :)**


End file.
